Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
Software applications may also be designed to monitor and manage data storage systems. For example, applications may be designed to query nodes in a computer cluster to determine how much and what kind of data storage is currently available in the cluster. These determinations, however, may be complicated by different entities owning different parts of the cluster, or may show different results depending on where the query is initiated.